Chaos Rising
by Aveire
Summary: A few years into Percy Jackson's life at camp, things start to change for him. As Thalia's arrival creates new hope, they treat him like trash, as if he had never been the Son of Poseidon. What happens when a heartbroken, jealous, and angry Percy appears?
1. Poem

A Twisted Game

Ignorance is innocence,  
>Nothing more wretched.<p>

Meagerly you nourish, on a breath of prayer,  
>To suffer,<br>To weep,  
>With faint flames of the sun.<p>

Holy and Glowing heart,  
>A heart like mine.<p>

In my small hovel, where  
>Blossoms of dream grew ripe,<br>My Earth intact,  
>You envy me,<br>**  
><strong>**Revenge.****  
><strong>  
>Eternal Fate,<br>With Omnipotent Time,  
>The fates weave Destiny,<br>Forever my master and  
>Yours.<p>

And this my hearths,  
>Which you did not build,<br>Never to heed,  
>The fury of winds,<br>The shadows' dance

A burdened man's anguish,  
>A long, twisted game.<p> 


	2. The Beginning

Thanks so much for everyone putting my story on their Alert lists! I was totally grinning when I saw those emails, even if the prologue/chapter one was just a poem. I'm not really blaming a particular someone, but I think everyone should give a story a chance, and not post any comments that might seem hurtful :P Well, here's the chapter (: Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I DO, however, own the poem in the first chapter**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV: Perseus Jackson (PJ)<span>**

_The sound of thunder exploded in my ear, sending chills down my spine. The sound of the seas roaring filled the air, and guttural screams of pain and anger vibrated through the air. The screams promised a variety of things. Love, strength, money, looks..._

_Power. What dominated the other promises were whispers of power, of revenge, of the throne. A dark sinister voice whispered into my ear._

_"You cannot escape, Perseus Jackson. You are meant to be my servant. Do not forget that." A cruel laugh followed, and I shivered in fear. Yet I was slightly curious._

_What did the speaker mean...?_

* * *

><p>I woke up, gasping for air and sweating, my hands clutching at anything near me. What *lied in my hands was something soft and grainy...<p>

Sand? What was I doing, lying on a beach? I got up to my feet, feeling disorientated and nauseous. Where was I? What was I doing on a beach? I couldn't remember clearly what had happened earlier before my black-out. I raked through my slightly fuzzy memories. My mother had just died...I was angry, upset, and I went to the beach she and I had gone together often, and swam out into the sea. There was a storm, and and huge wave had crashed over my head...what had happened after that? I couldn't remember.

I groaned, and stumbled around aimlessly, trying to regain my sense of balance. Then a blow of a horn shattered through my daze. Surprised, I fell back onto the ground, and in a matter of a few seconds, I was surrounded by...teenagers? They were teenagers, but they were wearing some suits of armour, leather? Their weapons consisted of weaponary from the olden days, such as swords and spears. Their expressions, however, sadly disappointed the image of a fierce warrior. Their faces showed annoyance, anger, possibly even disappointment. What can I say? I was utterly confused.

"Who the hell are you?" a low, yet undeniably girly voice demanded. "Who are you to walk on this land? Actually, for Ares' sakes, how did you even get here in the first place?" The speaker was a girl, with short brown hair, muscular, and tall. She reminded me of the Greek God Ares. I've always loved Greek mythology - it was the easiest thing for me to learn, but to meet someone...actually cross that. After surveying my what you could call, attackers, they all looked a bit Greek.

"Erm...I'm Percy..." Instead of sounding like a statement, it became more like a question.

"Well, _Percy,_" the girl sneered, "How nice of you to drop in. C'mon, you're coming with us." She grabbed him by the neck, and lugged him behind her, like a master holding a leash. I winced in pain.

This was certainly going to be an _amazing_ day.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's short, I know. I'm actually not sure whether or not I'm going to write about his adventures. I kinda wanna start in The Titan's Curse, and work from there. What do you guys think? Comments appreciated (:<p>

I put a * next to _lied_ because I wasn't quite sure about this. What's the past tense form of lay? This always got me confused :P

3 April


	3. Forgotten and Hurt

I don't know if anyone knows, but this is NOT a Chaos story. I used the term "Chaos" as in 'state of utter confusion,' or something like that. Just didn't want people to get confused (: Thanks for all the comments, guys! And I was going to post this on Tuesday, but BAM! We get ISA exams. Luckily, I have a five day weekend this week :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, but the poem is mine**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_Two years later, at the time of The Titan's Curse*****_

**POV: PJ**

You know that feeling where it feels as if everything was perfect? Like you felt like you belonged somewhere, for the very first time? It's a glorious feeling, isn't it?

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Sometimes, that feeling of familiarization disappears, replaced with the feeling of hate, annoyance. Sometimes, people simply take you for granted, like how they did with me - liked me for my completion of quests, but as Thalia came, I was thrown away like trash. I was no longer needed, special. It was _Thalia_ now. It was _Thalia _who was going to be the person in he prophecy, it was _Thalia_ who was going to save the world.

Yeah, thanks so much for the appreciation. Cause, you know, I totally found the lightning bolt and the Golden Fleece for nothing. Who was that it that was made to get both? It certainly wasn't my choice - what kind of person in their right mind would choose to go on a quest that may very well end their life?

Thanks for the show of appreciation guys. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

><p>All I do these days is stay in my cabin, tossing Riptide up repeatedly, bored out of my mind. The only I go out of my cabin is when I absolutely have to eat or when I have to work on my failed archery skills. Every single time I launch an arrow, it seems to go haywire and end up where it shouldn't be. Even I have no idea how many times I've been yelled at for nearly maiming at someone.<p>

Everyone's been worshipping Thalia, acting as if she were a gift from the gods. They all forgot about the poor Son of Poseidon, who isn't in any way particularly special.

Trust me, I'm not whining, I'm just ranting. Everyone wants to feel appreciated once in a while but...when there's no one to just give you a hug, it feels horrid.

And that's when the voices in my head started. _Percy Jackson, you know you are better than everyone else. Who retrieved the lightning bolt for the gods? Who got the Golden Fleece and cured the Daughter of Zeus' tree? It was you, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and don't forget that. _Every day, that voice would just whisper in my head, encouraging me that I wasn't just "nothing," but worth it. It was me who helped the gods while Thalia was in a tree.

Too bad no one else thinks that.

* * *

><p>"Percy!" A voice shouted from outside, then a long series of knocking followed, "Percy Jackson! It's time for Capture the Flag!" Then more banging.<p>

I opened my eyes and groaned. I took a look at my door, which was starting to shake and creak from the force on the other side. When I finally got rid of my insomnia and started to sleep well for the very first time, guess what? I get interrupted for just a mere match of Capture the Flag. It's not like anybody's gonna ask me for help, and if I were on anyone's team, I'm sure they'd just think me as a nuisance. Sighing, I stood up and trudged slowly to the door before opening it just a crack, peeking out to see whoever it was standing outside. It was Grover, a satyr that had became my first friend at Camp Half-Blood. At least he didn't drag me to a toilet and try to dump my head in it like that stupid Clarrise laRue did. And not like Annabeth, who ditched me for Thalia. Nor like CHiron, who just completely disregards me now.

"Thank goodness, Percy! Capture the Flag is already starting! You're with the Zeus and Hermes cabin* this time." Grover bleated, "And _whoa! _What happened to you, man?" My hair was disheveled, and I probably looked as if I had a flue for a long three weeks.

I sighed once more before changing quickly and grabbing Riptide. I uncapped the pen and and after it grew into full size, swung it around to get used to the feel of it. It was amazing, how it seemed to fit me just perfectly.

I faked a grin at Grover, hoping that he'd think nothing was wrong, before saying, "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Hope you guys like it, sorry it's so short! I was trying to write really fast...would you have me update more regularly with short chapters, or have longer chapters? Just wondering :P<em>

_The *s are where I THINK he paired up with, but I'm not too entirely sure as I'm in school right now and don't have the book with me...I'll check later, or if anyone can just comment and say, I'd be nice :D_

_So...any particular opinions? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it awesomazing? :D_

_And thank you so much to everyone who added me as an author or subscribed to this story! It always makes me grin like a maniac when I receive the notifications! _

_After all, what is a writer without readers?_

_3 April _


End file.
